Problèmes génétiques
by SKiiiiiiE
Summary: Rebecca Potter , soeur jumelle de James Potter est une traîtresse . Enfin , c'est ce que tous pensent mais en fait , Rebecca n'est rien de plus ... qu'une fille . Une fille au coeur tendre qui ne veut qu'une chose , un peu d'amour .
1. Présentation

**Présentation de ma fiction**

_A_MiS DU JOUR , BONJOUR .

_A_MiS DU SOIR , BONSOIR .

Bonjour/Bonsoir chers fan d'Harry Potter et bienvenue dans mon monde ! Je suis Skiiiiie mais vous pouvez m'appeller Sky . J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier ceux qui sont entrain de lire ceci car je sais que la plupart d'entre vous on sauté cette partie . Enfin , je peux comprendre ce ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant car je le fais aussi , mais bon merci quand même . Passons à autre chose !

• **Titre :** Problèmes génétiques .

• **Résumé :** Une erreur . Voilà ce que je suis . Un accident de la nature . Le clone démoniaque d'un ange . Enfin , c'est ainsi que les gens me voient . C'est ainsi que ma _famille_ me voit . J'étais une surprise , un cadeau du diable . Imprévue et indésirée sont deux adjectifs qui me suivent à la trace . Je le vois dans les yeux de mon père , dans ceux de ma mère . Même mon frère semble croire que je ne suis d'un monstre satanique . Pour eux , je ne suis pas Rebecca Potter le plus jeune membre de la famille . Pour eux , je ne suis qu'une traître .

___**Une Serpentarde .**_

• **Genre :** Drame / Romance / Aventure

• **Couples :** À vous de les découvrir .

• **Disclamer :** Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling exceptés quelques uns qui m'appartiennent . Je ne suivrai pas son histoire , les personnages auront donc une destinée différentes que celle qu'il y a dans les livres .

• **Avertissements :** Le contenu de cette fiction pourrait dévoiler des intrigues de la sage . La lecture est à vos risques et périls .


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Il pleuvait . Maudite soit cette pluie qui m'empêchais de m'envoler . D'échapper à mon enfer personnel . Décidément , Dieu m'en voulait . Le seul jour où je décidais de sortir , de ficher la paix à ma famille , il devait se mettre à pleuvoir . La vie est injuste ; ce sont toujours les même qui se reçoivent le ciel sur la tête .

Je soupirai et rangeai mon balais . J'avais prévu de rejoindre mon amie , Kayla , au parc mais c'était évidemment sans compter sur la température qui s'acharnait sur moi . Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur mon lit et soupirai à nouveau . Au moins , James et Sirius étaient sortis , je n'avais pas à me soucier d'eux .

James est mon frère jumeaux . Il est l'ange , je suis le démon . C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il pleut aujourd'hui . Mais sans rigoler , je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi les gens le qualifient d'ange . Il est arrogant , trop sûr de lui , imprudent , idiot et cerise sur le gâteau , c'est un Maraudeur ! Mais bon, à chacun sa façon de penser . Sirius est son meilleur ami . Sirius _Black_ . Un Black à Gryffondor ! Et c'est supposé être moi la traître ! C'est ironique non ?

_Ahem ! _Je me retournai vivement et fronçai les sourcils . Que faisait-il toujours ici celui-là ?!

James : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Moi : Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

James : Non .

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me retournant vers la fenêtre .

James : J'ai appris que tu étais Capitaine .

Je ne dis rien .

James : Tu vas te planté , nullarde .

Moi : Je te battrai , imbécile .

James : On verra .

Moi : C'est ça , dégage .

James : À plus .

Il ferma sèchement la porte de ma chambre et j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner lentement . Un sourire mi amusé , mi mielleux se dessina sur mes lèvres . Les rivalités entre mon frère et moi avaient toujours été notre unique raison de nous parler . Il voulait faire mieux que moi , je voulais faire mieux que lui . Dans tous les domaines , nous nous battions pour savoir lequel de nous deux était le plus doué . Il gagnait sur certains points , moi sur d'autre . Mais je ne lui laisserais pas le Quidditch . Non , pas ça . Pas ma raison de vivre .

__Jamais .


	3. Rebecca Potter or how to be late

**Chapitre O1 :**

Lassitude . Je m'ennuie ; encore et toujours . Comme à chaque année , ma mère pleure sur James . Son petit garçon est de plus en plus grand , bientôt , il la quittera . Mon père se contente de conseiller à mon frère d'être le meilleur tout en restant humble . Alors là , autant demandé à un cochon de ne pas se salir lorsqu'il mange !

Lorsque ma mère fini de nous humilier publiquement , elle serre Sirius contre elle . Il lui murmure quelques mots en souriant à James puis c'est le moment le plus drôle . Celui où enfin , je peux m'amuser un peu . Ne restant plus personne à qui elle peut dire au revoir , ma mère doit absolument se retourner vers moi . Regard hautain , sourire glacial , elle frisonne .

Andréa : Rebecca … ait des bonnes notes .

Moi : Bien sur maman . Comme toujours .

À côtés de moi , Sirius se fige quand mon sourire se transforme en moue hypocrite .

Moi : J'espère ne pas vous revoir à Noël , ce serait sûrement le meilleur cadeau que vous puissiez me faire .

Mes parents rougirent de colère .

James : Rebecca , n'as-tu pas honte de dire de pareils choses ?!

Moi : Pas du tout .

James : Je garderai un œil sur elle .

Charles : Merci James .

Moi : Garde tes yeux sur toi , j'en veux pas moi !

J'attrapai ma valise et marchai rapidement vers le train , non sans donner un bon coup d'épaule à James en passant . Cinq minutes après que le train se fut mit en marche , je cherchais toujours mon amie . Ce ne fut que lorsque quelqu'un me héla que je la trouvai .

× : Potter !

Je me retournai et mes yeux marrons croisèrent ceux bleus de Kayla .

Moi : Malfoy !

Je la détaillai un moment avant qu'un sourire n'étire mes lèvres .

Kayla : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça , toi ?

Moi : Décidément la politesse , tu connais pas !

Kayla : T'es mieux peut-être Potter ?

Moi : Ah ça non ! Pas du tout !

Elle sourit à son tour puis s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras .

Kayla : Comment tu vas ?

Moi : Super bien ! Et toi ?

Kayla : Bof … j'ai vu Lucius cet été ..

Moi : Et ?

Kayla : Bah c'était nul !

Moi : Pourquoi ? Il est plutôt cool , non ?

Kayla : _Trop_ cool .

Nous nous rendîmes dans notre compartiment puis je lâchai :

- Bon , tu vas me dire ce qu'il a ton frère , oui ou oui ?!

Kayla : Ok , mais tiens toi bien , ça frappe .

Je fronçai les sourcils et mon amie soupira .

Kayla : Il est avec eux .

Moi : Avec eux ? De qui tu parles ?

Kayla : De _lui_ .

Moi : _Oh_ !

Kayla : Ouais , oh .

Moi : Je suis désolé Kay ! Si j'avais sut je serais venue te voir je ne ..

Kayla : Ça va c'est pas ta faute .

Moi : S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire tu me le diras , d'accord ?

Kayla : Oui , d'accord . Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisse rien faire .

Nous nous regardâmes et d'un commun accord nous décidâmes de passer à autre chose .

Kayla : Et toi ?

Moi : Moi quoi ?

Kayla : T'es vacances idiote !

Je grimaçai .

Moi : James , Sirius , les parents . C'était l'enfer .

Kayla : Tu devrais leur laisser un chance .

Regard noir .

Moi : T'en as d'autres des idées comme ça ?

Kayla : J'en ai des tonnes !

Moi : Eh bien garde les pour toi .

Kayla : J'aurai essayé .

Nous ne parlâmes plus de nos familles de tous le trajet . En fait , nous ne parlâmes plus . C'est ce que j'aimais le plus avec Kayla , elle ne trouvait pas nécessaire de remplir les silences entre nous . Lorsque nous fûmes près de Poudlard nous mîmes nos uniformes et c'est avec fierté que j'entourai mon coup d'une cravate aux couleur des Serpentards . Ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard . Enfin j'allais quitter cette école de minable . Enfin je serais débarrasser de mes insupportables parents . J'allais être libre , enfin .

× : Tiens , Potter et Malfoy , toujours ensemble vous deux .

Kayla et moi nous retournâmes vers Severus Rogue . Nous venions de le rattraper inconsciemment en marchant vers le château .

Kayla : Tiens , Rogue , toujours seul .

Rogue : C'est mieux être seul que mal accompagné !

Moi : Dis-moi , Evans te manque ?

La peau blanchâtre de Severus passa au rouge pivoine .

Moi : Dommage qu'elle ne soit qu'une _sale sang-de-bourbe inutile_ , non ?

Ma langue me démangea lorsque je prononçai ces mots . Mais je fut fière de moi quant à la réaction de Rogue . Il se figea sur place , nous laissant rire seule , Kayla et moi . Veuillez prendre note que jamais je n'aurais dis cela si ça n'avait pas été lui qui avait lui même craché ça à la figure de son amie , deux ans plus tôt .

Nous entrâmes au château et allâmes nous asseoir à notre table attendant que la répartition commence . Autour de nous , les autres élèves discutaient joyeusement . Ils ne cessèrent de parler que lorsque la répartition commença puis ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêté lorsqu'elle fut fini .

Kayla et moi mangeâmes en silence , nous contentant de jeter des coups d'œil aux autres . Enfin , jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne se lève . Il réclama le silence et rapidement , plus aucun son ne pouvait se faire entendre dans la grande salle .

Dumbledore : Bonsoir chers élèves et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Les élèves applaudirent .

Dumbledore : Cette année sera sûrement remplie de surprises plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres .

Moi : La fermeture de l'école , ça ce serait une merveilleuse surprise .

En face de moi Kayla sourit alors que Dumbledore me jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune .

Dumbledore : Mais pour l'instant , je vais seulement vous présenter vos tous nouveaux préfets !

Je levai les yeux au ciel . Idioties .

Dumbledore : D'abord , dans la maison de Serdaigle , Amors Diggory et Johanna Jones !

Je dû applaudir . Et ce bien malgré moi .

Dumbledore : À Poufsouffle , Jayson McDonald et Angelina Morrinson .

_Clap , clap ._ Bon , c'est fini maintenant ?!

Dumbledore : À Serpentard , Michael Parkinson et Zoey Balzac .

Grrrr , il veut pas y aller plus rapidement ?!

Dumbledore : Et finalement à Gryffondor Sirius Black et Lily Evans .

_Clap , clap . Quoi ?!_

Tout le monde se retourna vers la table des Gryffondor à la recherche du beau , superbe , splendide ; Sirius Black . Les murmures s'élevèrent de partout . _Quoi ? Un Maraudeur ? Sirius Black préfet ? Dumby est devenu fou ou quoi ? _Le silence revint lorsque Dumbledore leva les bras pour le réclamer .

Dumbledore : Chut , chut ! Maintenant passons aux Capitaines de nos quatre équipes de Quidditch .

Je souris . S'il savait la merde qu'il allait produire juste en annonçant _publiquement_ cela .

Dumbledore : À Serdaigle , le poste à été confié à Mark Alexander .

Le garçon en question se leva et seuls les Serdaigles applaudirent . Personne d'une autre maison n'allait s'abaisser à en faire de même . Trop de fierté pour ça .

Dumbledore : À Poufsouffle , Zachary Taylor .

Ah ah , ça allait être mon tour !

Dubledore : À Serpentard Rebecca Potter .

Je me levai en souriant et me retournai vers la table des rouge et or d'où mon frère me toisait froidement . Je passai vivement ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieur puis murmurai :

- Je vais te battre à plate couture .

James : Rêve toujours !

Je lui souris avant de me rasseoir et de me retourner vers le directeur . Ce dernier arborait un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il dit :

- Je crois bien que la rivalité entre les équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ne diminuera pas de si tôt puisque , bien entendu , James Potter est le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor .

Je grimaçai quand Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de mon frère en me regardant . Il lui murmura quelque chose , toujours en me fixant puis ils rirent .

Kayla : Tu vas leur foutre la raclée de leur vie !

Moi : Oh tu sais pas à quel point ce putain de Black va se ramasser Kay . Tu sais pas .

Dumbledore : Bonne nuit chers élèves !

Je me levai et fit signe à Kayla de me suivre . Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les magnifiques escaliers de marbre et nous attendîmes . Bientôt , les yeux marrons de mon frère brillèrent devant moi . Vivement , il se retourna vers ma meilleure amie .

James : Eh bien , Malfoy on reprend ses mauvaises habitudes ?

Kayla : De quoi tu parles Potter ?

James : Tu traînes à nouveau avec la vermine . Moi qui croyait que tu en avais eu assez .

Kayla : Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi .

Elle envoya un sourire à Sirius qui se tordit en une moue de sympathie .

Kayla : La vermine est difficile à chasser , n'est-ce pas ? Elle reste collée très longtemps .

Sirius : Tu parles de moi là peut-être ?!

Kayla : Et en plus ça s'incruste dans des conversations privées !

James : Fiche lui la paix Malfoy ! Tu vaut mieux que personne .

Kayla : Je n'ai jamais prétendu de tels choses !

Sirius : Tu le penses . Tu n'es qu'une espèce de sang-pur de mes deux .

Mon amie haussa un sourcil , indifférente aux insultes de Black .

Kayla : Parce que tu ne l'es pas , toi , Sirius ?

L'ami de mon frère blêmit , mais de colère . Je savais que , si un regard pouvait tuer , Kayla serait morte .

Kayla : Bon , j'ai bien aimé discuter avec vous mais , moi et la futur gagnante de la coupe de Quidditch allons nous coucher . Bonne nuit !

Kayla attrapa ma main mais les mots qui suivirent me stoppèrent net .

James : _Elle_ , gagner la coupe de Quidditch ? Impossible , elle est bonne à rien .

Je me retournai lentement alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur le visage malicieux de mon jumeaux de frère . La réponse fusa :

- C'est sûrement dans les gênes , puisque tu n'es pas plus utile que moi .

Son sourire se fana et Kayla et moi descendîmes aux cachots .

Kayla : Becky !

Moi : Hn ?

Kayla : Ça c'était vraiment bien balancé !

Je souris et nous entrâmes dans notre salle commune où un petit comité d'accueil nous attendait . Il était composé entièrement de mecs . C'était _mes_ mecs . Le plus grand d'entre eux s'approcha .

Selwyn : Alors Potter , tu nous reprends ?

Moi : J'en sais rien , êtes vous à la hauteur ?

Mulciber : Ça fait 4 ans qu'on fait du Qudditch avec Serpentard , Potter !

Moi : Avez-vous gagné la coupe une seule fois ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle commune .

Moi : Alors vous viendrez faire les essais , comme tout le monde .

Des protestations s'élevèrent dans le groupe de garçons mais je les fit taire d'un regard . Kayla et moi montâmes à notre dortoir et ça ne me pris que quelques minutes pour m'endormir . Bien sur que j'allais les reprendre (si je ne trouvais rien de mieux). Ils étaient nul , parce que leur potentiel n'avait pas été utilisé . Aucun ne jouait à la position où il devrait être . Par exemple , Yaxley ; il est batteur , mais à la vitesse qu'il va , il devrait être Poursuiveur . Enfin , ce n'est pas important , pour l'instant .

**. . .**

× : Becky ! BECKY RÉVEILLE-TOI !

J'ouvris doucement les yeux . Mais pourquoi elle gueule à une heure si matinale ?!

Kayla : T'ES EN RETARD POTTER ! IL EST 8H MOINS QUART !!!

Je me redressai à la vitesse de la lumière et un hurlement franchit mes lèvres .

Moi : QUOI ??!

Kayla : Ton réveil n'a pas sonné !

Moi : Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Kayla : BOUGE TOI !

Moi : On a quoi ?

Kayla : MÉTAMORPHOSE !

Moi : Génial !

Je grimaçai en m'engouffrant dans la salle de bain . Je pris rapidement une douche puis m'habillai . Lorsque je montai en courant à la grande salle , j'avais mes souliers vernis noir dans les mains , ma chemise était mal boutonnée et ma cravate se baladait d'un côté puis de l'autre . Je fonçai vers la table la plus proche , celle des Gryffondor et attrapai une orange avant de la reposer et de prendre une pomme . Plus rapide à manger qu'une orange . Je me retournai et mes pieds me conduisent d'eux même à ma classe . Lorsque j'entrai , la cloche sonnait . Ma pomme dans la bouche je tombai nez à nez avec McGonagall . Que rêver de mieux que de se faire sermonner au premier cours par la Dragonne ? Tout , évidemment .

McGo : Je suis heureuse de vous voir à l'heure Potter !

Ma pomme me glissa d'entre les dents et elle tomba aux pieds de mon professeur .

McGo : Avez-vous eu quelques problème de réveil Miss ?

Moi : Eh bien ..

McGo : Arrangez-vous pour ne plus en avoir !

Elle tourna vivement les talons et retourna à l'avant de la classe alors que je l'assassinais du regard . Je levai ensuite les yeux à la recherche d'une place libre . La seule chaise inoccupée se trouvait aux côté du gros Belby . Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir , priant pour que cette tête enflée ne daigne pas s'adresser à moi .

Le cours se déroula normalement , me laissant un moment de répit où je pu me réveiller entièrement et replacer mes vêtements avec discrétion . La cloche sonna à la fin de l'heure et je disposai de moins de quinze minutes pour trouver Kayla , lui demander où on allait et me rendre en cours . Je descendit à la grande salle , certaine de l'y trouver .

Moi : Kay ?

Apparemment , elle n'y était pas . Je me retournai et frappai Regulus Black de plein fouet . Je regardai le frère de Sirius avec étonnement . Il avait grandit , pendant l'été , il me dépassait d'au moins une tête , peut-être deux et sa musculature nouvelle m'impressionnait . Ses yeux d'un bleu orageux se posèrent sur moi et il sourit .

Regulus : Potter .

Moi : Black .

Regulus : Tu entres , ou tu sors de la grande salle ?

Moi : Je sors .

Regulus : Bonne journée alors .

Il me contourna facilement , malgré le fait que l'espace entre le cadre de la porte et moi était très mince . Je me retournai et le hélai .

Regulus : Oui ?

Moi : T'as déjà essayé le Quidditch ?

Regulus : Non , pourquoi ?

Moi : Avec tous ces muscles , tu serais un batteur génial . Ou un gardien génial . Ça dépend .

Regulus : Ça me dit trop rien .

Moi : Tu devrais essayé , ça te plaira .

Regulus : Oué , peut-être . Allé , à plus Potter !

Moi : Appelle moi Rebecca !

Il sourit puis marcha jusqu'à la table des Serpentards . Je fixai son dos un long moment . Si je ne l'avais pas su , je n'aurais pas deviné qu'il était seulement en sixième année . Quinze ans et déjà si … _homme_ .

× : Potter ! Vous avez cours avec moi dans dix minutes , dépêchez-vous !

Je me retournai pour vois Mme Bibine foncer vers la sortie avec des balais dans les mains . Eh merde ! Un cours de vole ! Je couru jusqu'au cachots d'où Kayla sortait . Elle me sourit .

Moi : T'aurais pu m'avertir .

Kayla : Black avait l'air plus intéressant , je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être sur un coup .

Moi : Quoi ?!

Kayla : Il est mignon .

Moi : IL A 15 ANS !

Kayla : Ouais et alors ? Il ressemble à Sirius comme s'il était son jumeaux .

Moi : Ça change rien !

Kayla : Enfin , pourquoi tu lui parlais si ce n'était pas pour coucher avec lui ?

Moi : T'as vu tous les muscles qu'il a ?! J'adorerais l'avoir dans mon équipe , m'enfin , s'il sait voler .

Kayla : Ah bon . Dommage , je trouvais que vous formiez un joli couple .

Moi : T'es vraiment psychopatheur les bord Kayla Malfoy !

Kayla : Et toi tu vas être en retard , Rebecca Potter !

Moi : Va chier !

Je montai au dortoir , attrapai mon balais et me rendis rapidement au terrain . Lorsque j'arrivai Mme Bibine sourit .

Mme Bibine : Jamais à l'heure vous deux .

Moi & × : C'est loin le terrain M'dame !

Je me retournai et James me fixa avec étonnement .

Kayla : Eh bah dis donc !

J'enfourchai vivement mon balais et me retournai vers la prof .

Moi : On peut voler là ?!

Mme Bibine : Du calme Potter , du calme ! On va commencer doucement , tout le monde faites moi des ronds . Allé , op , op !

Je me préparais à décoller lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Potter , vous restez !

Elle nous fit signe , à James et à moi de la rejoindre .

Mme Bibine : Les listes débordent déjà de noms , nous avons donc décidé de former les équipes le plus vite possible , comme ça , la saison commencera plus tôt .

Moi : Quand ?

Mme Bibine : Rebecca tu auras le Dimanche après-midi .

Moi : D'accord .

Mme Bibine : James , Samedi matin .

James : QUOI ?!

Je pouffai .

Mme Bibine : C'est comme ça , tu n'y changeras rien .

James : Mais madame ! Les mecs vont être crevé un Samedi matin !

Mme Bibine : Ils n'auront qu'à se coucher tôt le Vendredi soir .

Jamais : Mais ..

Mme Bibine : Assez ! Allez donc voler .

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait . Je me retrouvai dans les airs et une certaine quiétude m'envahit . Je brisai l'air à grande vitesse . Le vent emmêlait mes cheveux , fouettait mon visage , glaçait mon sang . J'étais bien . Enfin , jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Black ne se foute dans ma trajectoire . Je m'arrêtai à moins d'un mètre de lui et il sourit .

Sirius : Tu vas te planté , ils sont nuls .

Il jeta un regard à mes paires .

Moi : C'est ce que tu crois Black .

Sirius : Avec mes cognards , aucun d'entre eux ne réussira quoique ce soit .

Moi : Peut-être .

Sirius : T'as que des minus avec toi , il n'y en a pas un qui puisse ne serait-ce que soulever une batte de Quidditch .

Moi : Pas encore .

Sirius : T'as jusqu'à Dimanche Potter .

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai rein trouvé ?

Sirius : En si peu de temps ?

Moi : Eh oui .

Sirius : Qui ?

Moi : Tu verras Black , tu verras .

Je m'éloignai puis me retournai puis lui lancer :

- Tu vas te recevoir un des mes nuls si tu ne bouge pas de là .

Effectivement , Crabbe fonçait vers lui , ayant perdu le contrôle de son balais . Black descendit rapidement de quelques mètres et Crabbe l'évita de justesse . J'entendis ensuite le rire teinté de sarcasme de mon frère en voyant Crabbe s'écraser au sol violemment . Mme Bibine et un élève de Serpentard le relevèrent avec difficulté alors que je disais :

- Te casse pas la gueule avant les sélections Crabbe sinon je te jure que je ne te prends pas !

Il grogna puis quitta le terrain en boitant et en gémissant . Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel . En le regardant , je sut d'où venais la réputation des verts et argent . Des nuls , des imbéciles , des peureux et des lâches , c'était _ça_ des Serpentards .

__Et dire que je suis supposée être comme _eux_ !

_Les apparences peuvent être vraies ._

**-** Eugène Guillevic


End file.
